Apocalypse remix
by Silmar
Summary: L'apocalypse approche et Lilith travaille pour l'Antéchrist...à la recherche des sept...accompagnée de Eve, dépréssive, dans notre monde comtemporain


Le monde était gris et pluvieux.

Elle regardait la pluie tomber à l'extérieur.

Un cour de Lettre semblable aux autres…Dom Juan…

Elle pensait à ce rendez-vous, dans une heure. Elle connaissait sa mission. Une parmis tant d'autres. Lilith n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu.

La sonnerie déclencha le fracas des chaises dans sa classe. Elle sortit et s'avança sous la pluie. Une autre fille, une dépressive chronique, la rejoignit et elles sortirent de l'établissement.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Les cibles avaient parfois tendance à se débattre. Le Maître n'était pas patient. Elles se dirigèrent vers le parc où elles avaient donné rendez-vous à la proie. Il se tenait là, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il tourna vers elles son beau visage pâle. Ses yeux limpides étaient remplis de tendresse et de douceur.

Il se tenait adossé a un chêne…encore un ange.

Lilith réprima une grimace et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui sourit et sembla la transpercer du regard. Elle frissonna et lui souri d'un air carnassier. Il ferma les yeux et lui murmura ces quelques mots :

"- Je sais ce qui m'attend…vas-y. "

Lilith resta interdite, surprise…il savait.

"- Comment le sais tu ?

- C'est mon destin. Ainsi soit il.

- …Bien… "

Elle passa une main autour de son cou et le mordit.

Son sang pur, angélique, coula dans sa gorge, une rivière de nectar…le garçon s'affaissait dans ses bras. Elle le retint et se mordit la langue et fit couler son propre sang dans les veines de l'ange. Il gémit et tomba au sol. Elle souri.

"- C'est bien le septième, non ?

- Oui, c'est le septième, le dernier.

- Allons-y…il viendra, quand il sera prêt. "

Les deux femmes repartirent, laissant l'ange évanoui dans le parc.

Yaenn se réveilla. Il pleuvait. Un mal de tête carabiné et le sol détrempé l'incitèrent à se lever tant bien que mal. Il se traîna à proximité d'un banc et s'avachi dessus.

Il faisait nuit désormais…combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Il passa ses doigts longs et pâles sur les deux entailles sanglantes de son cou. Il se souvint d'une jeune femme…qui l'avait mordu !…Son destin…Un homme avançait dans le parc. Il était vêtu de noir. Yaenn le reconnut immédiatement :le Maître. Il s'inclina devant l'homme, qui lui souri et vint s'asseoir a ses côtés.

"- Bonsoir Yaenn.

- Maître.

- Tu es enfin des nôtres…tu en as mis du temps.

- …Pardonnez moi.

- Je te pardonne…tu est le septième, Yaenn.

- Le septième ?…La femme qui m'a mordu l'a dit, je crois…

- Lilith ?Oui…tu est le septième ange qu'elle perverti…

- Elle ?Elle est si jeune…Qui est-elle ? "

Le Maître le regarda, longuement et éclata de rire. Il ri à en pleurer puis se tourna vers Yaenn, consterné.

"- Mon pauvre…Elle est plus vieille que la Terre elle même. Lilith est une des personnes les plus vieilles de l'Univers. C'est ma mère. Tu la reverras prochainement, cette nuit, il y a des chances.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle t'attire. Non ?

- …Si enfin, je suppose…

- Bon, que veux tu savoir d'autre ? Je ne te reverrais pas avant quelques siècles alors profites-en.

- Qui suis-je ?

- Un ange déchu…un vampire.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- On me surnomme le Maître…et je suis certain que tu sais déjà qui je suis.

- Oui…vous êtes le diable.

- Pas tout à fait…je suis l'Antéchrist.

- Et que voulez vous de moi ?

- Moi…rien…tu es là parce que tu l'as bien voulu.

- C'était mon destin. Je pense que c'était inévitable.

- Certes…chacun son destin…As tu d'autres questions ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant.

- Alors je vais y aller, l'Apocalypse approche… "

Il se leva et sourit doucement à Yaenn puis s'éloigna dans le parc et disparut dans l'ombre.

Yaenn resta immobile sur son banc. Il cherchait Lilith. Il la localisa dans une boîte en périphérie de la ville. Il se dématérialisa, direction " l'épine d'argent ".

Lilith dansait, insensible aux regards. Ses mouvements fluides lui donnait des airs félins. Elle semblait se couler dans la musique, ne faire qu'une avec elle. Un vendredi soir habituel :elle draguerait bientôt un de ces hommes qui la regardait, la bave aux lèvres, l'emmènerait chez elle et le viderait de ses forces comme de son sang. Eve, elle, vidait verre sur verre au bar. Elle ne dansait jamais, pas depuis la disparition d'Adam. Elle suppliait le Maître de le lui rendre depuis des milliers d'années et contemplait la déchéance de ses enfants avec un indestructible chagrin. Lilith la plaignait, cette pauvre chose perdue sans son " maître "…elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer Adam…une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était barrée avec Lucifer. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ange de cet après midi. Elle souri. Sa proie serait ce jeune vampire, Yaenn, le septième ange déchu, le dernier péché. Elle se colla contre lui et l'entraîna dans une danse sensuelle et enflammée.

Ils dansèrent longtemps puis elle décida de rentrer. Elle fit signe a Eve, qui buvait toujours, à côté d'un jeune goth à l'air pathétique. Yaenn la suivit jusqu'à chez elle (non, pas en Enfers, beaucoup trop démodé pour Lilith). Son appartement se trouvait au dixième étage d'un immeuble chic du centre. Elle entra, referma la porte et se jeta sur Yaenn.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et entreprit de le dévêtir. La veste, la chemise, le jean, les baskets, le boxer…tout fut éparpillé sur le sol du salon. Elle recula, s'assit sur la table d'ébène derrière elle et l'invita du regard.

Yaenn senti le désir monter en lui. Il la rejoignit et ouvrit sa chemise, bouton par bouton, en couvrant de baisers tout ce qu'il dénudait. Lilith gémit lorsqu'il téta ses seins d'albâtre.

Il sentit son membre se durcir. Elle portait une minijupe qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Ses bas et le reste suivirent le même chemin. Elle s'allongea et s'ouvrit a l'ange. Il se colla contre ce corps brûlant, dévoré par l'envie de sexe. Il parcourut son corps du bout de sa langue et elle se cambra sous ses caresses. Il la mordit au cou, aspirant ce sang de velours qui coulait dans ses veines depuis des millénaires. Lilith en fut comme électrifiée, envoûtée. Il l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter son propre sang sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda longuement de ses yeux fauves. Les flammes de l'enfers tant redouté se trouvaient là, au fond de ses pupilles, au bout de ses lèvres sanglantes, dans ce corps brûlant…la damnation éternelle pour l'ange, au bout de cette nuit avec la première femme de cette Terre, avec celle qui fut désirée par le créateur lui même. Cette invitation au plaisir et a la dépravation qui se lisait dans son être tout entier. Elle ferma les yeux et s'offrit a lui…son choix se ferait ici. Il la contempla, murmura une prière a ce dieu qu'il allait trahir et entra en elle. Elle l'attira contre elle, en elle, encore plus profondément, vers cet enfer éternelle et cette dépendance charnelle. Ils glissèrent sur le sol, enlacés. Une danse longue et torride de ces deux ennemis héréditaires, le bien, le mal…

Lilith jouissait, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle faisait durer le plaisir, retardant l'extase de son compagnon par ce don qui avait tant plu à Adam, fruit de l'imagination perverse du créateur. Yaenn haletait, captivé par ce va et vient dans le corps de la succube. Elle le laissa se libérer et il jouit en elle dans un ultime coup de reins.

Il se dégagea et roula sur le sol, épuisé. Lilith le regarda, haletante puis se releva, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le glissa sous les draps de satin puis revint contempler le lever du soleil par la baie vitrée. La veille de l'apocalypse, aujourd'hui…Elle se retourna et vint s'allonger au côté de l'ange endormi. Elle jouait pensivement avec l'une de ses mèches blondes. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration et ses traits, paisibles, semblaient encore plus angéliques que la veille. Elle souri.

Il était doué, son ange apocalyptique, le septième, Luxure.


End file.
